Yuna's Birthday All Planned by Tidus
by The Ronso Queen
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! Yuna's having a birthday party planned all by Tidus. Tidus wants to loan Auron his swimming trunks, Kimahri's wondering if Tidus planned everything right, and will Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna win the blitzball match?
1. Party Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10.  
  
Please read and Review! I'm really hoping for good reviews. Flames will be ignored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the afternoon during one of those days as Kimahri stepped out of his underground home on Mt. Gagazet. Equipped with his Spirit Lance, he was ready for some training with his two brothers, Biran and Yenke. It was snowing like the usual when he spotted two blue Ronso looking through envelopes they had in their hand.  
  
"Kimahri asks what is in the mail today?" The strong beast stepped up to his Ronso brothers.  
  
"Kimahri, Biran, and Yenke receive letter from a friend" Yenke told him as he tore open the envelope. Just when he opened it confetti dropped onto the white snowed floor. Questioned marked faces wondered about the letter, but when Yenke held up an invitation with Yuna's face on it, they began to read it.  
  
HEY HEY HEY! Guess what friends, families, and guardians of Yuna, it's her birthday coming up and I've been planning this fun celebration just for her. It's a surprise birthday party and it's gonna be the best ever since Sin was defeated by Lord Braska. Line dancing will be involved! Along with a fun blitzball game. So get your deodorant ready as we celebrate on the beach of Besaid.  
  
After reading the invitation, Kimahri had a hunch a certain blonde boy sent it, and his eyes turned to the bottom where the sender's name was.  
  
T-i-d-u-s  
  
"Hmm.how fast it has gone through the years" Lulu said to herself just as her Moogle held up the invitation for her.  
  
"Yay! Yunnie's gonna have a surprise birthday party! Brother, we have to buy Yunnie a gift!" Rikku leaped with joy after reading it while sitting in the cockpit of the Al Bhed ship.  
  
"Ah! A blitzball game!" Wakka reminisced as he twirled a blitzball on his finger. "Ya! Tidus is really a creative one!"  
  
Auron chuckled at the news and put his Mansumune away. Thinking about Yuna's birthday made him remember Lord Braska's Birthdays he had celebrated with him before he died.  
  
"Oh no" Kimahri thought as he pictured how this might end up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Yes today finally came. Today will be a lot of fun. Today is Yuna's Birthday."  
  
Tidus thought as he stepped onto the bear sand of Besaid Island near the blue healing point. He planned for Yuna's birthday three months ago, and boy was he expecting a lot of fun. He sent the invitations out to reunite everyone to surprise her. Everyone except Lulu would get there earlier to help with more decorations. Just yesterday he decorated the place a little with pink and purple decors along with balloons of her pictures. With his mini-boom box and beach bag, he knew there would be a lot of dancing involved. Just behind him came Kimahri and Wakka with the food.  
  
"These are the fish from Besaid and desserts from Mt. Gagazet," Wakka told him as Tidus smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks for carrying my soup, Kimahri," Tidus answered. Kimahri traveled behind Wakka and sniffed the soup bowl in his hand.  
  
"Kimahri smell clams, Yuna is aller-" Tidus soon cut him off and hopped over to him and grabbed it placing them on the bright colored table. (Which by the way, he decorated himself.)  
  
"Biran make Mt. Gagazet pastries," said the yellow haired Ronso. He smelled the delicious baked good in his hands. Just right beside him was Yenke, who tried to get a taste of them.  
  
"Biran say Yenke should keep his hands away!!!" Yenke laughed when Biran evaded his hands to touch the pastries and Kimahri looked at them.  
  
"Kimahri say Yenke and Biran should shut up."  
  
Biran gave him an evil eye, but Kimahri let it go and Yenke laughed it off. Kimahri was in a mood to celebrate Yuna's birthday. He didn't want anybody to ruin the fun. And he was hoping Tidus had better planned it all well. After all he knew Yuna ever since she was knee high. After Biran and Yenke settled down, they attended to decorate the place with more streamers and balloons.  
  
"You guys gonna swim or what later?"  
  
"Kimahri did bring swimming clothes, so did Yenke and Biran," he answered just as he fixed some party decors.  
  
"So where are Rikku and Auron?" Tidus asked.  
  
"They're coming just right about now, be right back I'm getting the blitzballs for the game." Wakka hurried right past the boats while Kimahri set two brightly colored gifts on a table.  
  
"Kimahri asks what did Tidus bring for Yuna?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Kimahri nodded and put up the "Happy Birthday" Banner on the side of a shack.  
  
Tidus was whistling while taking out a beach blanket and beach trunks. He was happy to make this surprise party for Yuna, and he wanted to show how much he loved in her. Then upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the area, he turned around he see Auron with Rikku carrying their gifts and food. Auron was wearing his usual black with red coat while Rikku was wearing an orange stringed bakini.  
  
"Hydee ho!!!" Tidus ran to help the both of them with the food.  
  
"Hey Tidus! I brought Yunnie a great gift!" She held up a bag with colored gift paper in it, "Brother will come later." Tidus smiled and carried it to the gift table as Auron placed his gift there too.  
  
"So Auron did you bring your trunks and towel?" Tidus wondered.  
  
"I'd rather not swim very much," Auron answered.  
  
"Aw! Come on Auron! Hey I'll lend you a pair of my extra trunks." Tidus told him.  
  
Auron tried to smile, but shrugged, not really caring if he was going to swim or not.  
  
After that, Auron and Rikku went back outside of the area where a yellow chocobo was standing with two bags full of fireworks. Rikku fetched it and it squeeked while she led it into the area. Auron went up to the sacks of fireworks and grabbed a couple of huge ones while Rikku held small sparklers and small ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Lulu, where are we going?" Yuna asked as she was done fixing her hair. She wore a blue top and black skirt as Lulu wore a dark purple bakini and black pants. Lulu was carrying their beach bags when Yuna stood up and took one of them. Looking at Yuna's reflection in the mirror, Lulu's mind saw how old her friend had gotten. She knew her ever since she came on Kimahri's shoulders. She had gotten acquainted with Yuna day after day. She even remembered the day when Yuna gave her that black dress with belts on her very own birthday. Yuna spent her money just to ask the Besaid clothing store employee to sew black garments together with some old belts.  
  
Lulu had all her faith in her because she saw Yuna as the summoner who would defeat Sin, right after their break on Besaid Island, where everyone was separate for a while. Kimahri was on Mt. Gagazet to reunite with his brothers while Rikku and Brother explored Spira on the Al Bhed Ship. Thanks to them, everyone got to spend time where they wanted to be.  
  
"You know, just go to the beach for some fun, hang out like friends do," Lulu answered as the two of them hurried out their huts.  
  
Yuna smiled, "Hey, Lulu, do you know what today is though?"  
  
"Of coarse I do, and that's why I'm spending time with you today" The goth told her.  
  
Yuna was glad Lulu knew, but it made her wonder if Tidus remembered. They walked while Lulu was in front of her to lead the way to the beach. Most of the people in their village stopped to say "Happy Birthday" to her.  
  
"Yuna! Happy Birthday!" said an old woman with a glint in her eye. "I hope that heathen remembered your birthday."  
  
"Oh no Tidus would never forget, I'm hoping to see him later," She answered. The old woman nodded and hugged her, then left her with Lulu.  
  
"So how are things with you and Tidus?" Lulu wondered when they turned down the brown road across a waterfall and onto a bridge.  
  
"Great."  
  
"To tell you this Yuna, no man is perfect, but only the woman transforms him that way," Lulu informed her. Yuna smiled and laughed while coming upon the waterfall to run her fingers through it.  
  
Just in the distance behind a berry bush, Rikku hid and saw the duo come up the corner. She ran back to tell the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Ronso Queen. Hey I'd appreciate a couple of reviews! I really want to have a story that people would read. The next chapter will come up soon. 


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

Author's Note: Well here's chapter two like I promised. And you better promise me a review. The people who reviewed for me in the first chapter, I added a personal thank you at the end. Parenthesis means it's in Al Bhed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone hide! Yuna and Lulu are coming!!!" Rikku screamed as everyone left what they were doing. Yenke and Biran were setting a three layered cake on an isolated table, before they rushed to hide. The beach for Lord Braska's daughter had a wide range of space along with a rack of boats that the Besaid fishermen used. A shack stood on the brown hot sand while in an isolated area stood a statue of Valefor as a sacred and blessed item from the temple. A cove and sand cliff was located on the other side where Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna used to play. The water on the coast splashed into resting manmade straw boats where Rikku crouched down to hide in one of them.  
  
Wakka didn't think another thought where to abscond and hugged a palm tree to start climbing. The orange haired man was proud of himself thinking it was the best place to hide when he shook the coconut bearing tree and caused it to release its brown juiced filled fruit onto his cowlick.  
  
"Ow! Yah stupid coconuts!" Wakka yelled in his Jamaican accent as one hit him again on the head. Bonk!  
  
Biran was undecided where to go, but saw the aeon statue to stand behind. He tried to blend in, but apparently he was too big for the anorexic statue of Valefor that you could see his body behind it. He lifted his arms to imitate what the statue was doing with its wings. But unable to blend in with it, he shrugged with no intention of moving.  
  
"Hmm." Yenke said with a deep voice and saw a gray blanket inside one the boats. The giant grabbed it and stood underneath a small sand cliff adjacent to the aeon statue. He covered himself with it, but his lion feet stuck out. Just near him was Kimahri who hastily ran into the shack and closed the door behind him and stood silent. The legendary Auron didn't have any problems with his hiding location, as he was back to back behind a rack of wooden and straw boats.  
  
In the distance, Lulu and Yuna were talking about black and white magic while Tidus was pacing back and forth to search for a small area to hide. He was already imaging Yuna's lips on his for a romantic thank you when could see them coming into the scenario. Quickly he looked to the left for his final decision and saw the ocean waves in the view. His face lit up knowing what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lulu, you've decided to get a tan?" Yuna asked her pale friend.  
  
"Perhaps, I guess I wouldn't mind a swim either," Lulu told her as they walked into the clearing. Yuna took more gentle steps unknowing what was ahead of her. With just a couple more steps, she found herself amidst in a beach filled with decorations and a sign reading "Happy Birthday Yuna". She was shocked and dumbfounded wondering how could this possible be. Lulu saw the look on her face and immediately hugged her comfortably.  
  
"Happy Birthday Yuna," the black mage informed her with a small tiny smile, but then was quickly transformed into a serious face.  
  
Speechless, Yuna didn't know what to think but her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from nearby.  
  
"Happy Birthday Yunnie!" her blonde haired cousin leaped from the boat and stepped out it to give Yuna a hug.  
  
"Oh my." The word's flowed out of the summoner's mouth. Yuna's green and blue eyes showed a glint of surprise and happiness. She pressed her fingers to her lips just as her cousin leaped onto her.  
  
"Yunnie! Yunnie! Yunnie! You're seventeen now!" Rikku squeezed the breath out of her, making Yuna gasp for air.  
  
"I.can't.breathe!" Yuna gasped and Rikku let go.  
  
"Hehe! Your really gonna like my present!" The Al Bhed girl said and moved her hands as if she was having seizures. Rikku's swirling green eyes sparkled with laughter seeing how she would enjoy Yuna's party.  
  
"Hehe, sorry I'm so hyper, I've eaten a lot of chocobo chocolate today!" she giggled on and on.  
  
"Rikku, the elder black mage implied," You hyper active energy is bombarding us." The raven haired mage looked at her with her non-emotional face telling Rikku to calm down. She only giggled as an answer.  
  
"Hey Yuna!" The girls heard someone from overhead. On the coconut tree, they saw a muscular and bulky man in yellow suspenders with a Besaid Auroch sign on his clothes hanging from the tree.  
  
"Happy-" He started but then lost his grip causing him to fall down.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Wakka kept yelling as the tree's rigged bark burned his rear when he kept sliding off of it. Landing with a thud in front of Yuna, she bent down to ask him if he was all right.  
  
"I'm all right, I thought it would be a good hiding place" he stood up and scratched his behind.  
  
"Men.dumb as they always seem" Lulu sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hey! Well look at you! Women revealing themselves as if it always seems," Wakka told her out straight referring to the way she dressed. She was only in her purple bikini, revealing a lot of cleavage, but Wakka knew she always wore those low front dark dresses most of the time.  
  
Lulu gave him a death stare and instantly slapped him across the face.  
  
"Geezes Lulu," he told her while was rubbing his red printed face and flinched. "I'm just telling you the truth."  
  
"You bastard!" Instantly, Lulu got irritated and threw her hands up into the air.  
  
"Flare!" with just one split second a huge pillar of non-elemental fire incinerated Wakka's tanned face.  
  
"Yahhhh!!" Wakka's face was burnt crisped. In the background was Rikku and Yuna who just watched with their indifferent complexion on their faces. They were normal to this type of situation Lulu and Wakka had.  
  
"Hmph! You deserve it!"  
  
"Curaga!" Yuna lifted her hands in the air and bright light surrounded Wakka's face healing it back into normal.  
  
Yuna turned her attention back to the beach towards the boat rack and shack. She could see two figures standing, one very tall and huge while the other was lean and strong. A lion with a broken horn was wearing Ronso tribal clothes with two wings at the back while a man next to him was wearing a red and black jacket with a jug by his side.  
  
"The daughter of Lord Braska, Happy Birthday." The calm, cool Auron told her.  
  
"Yuna, Happy Birthday Kimahri says," The blue haired Ronso complimented to Yuna. She came up to both of them with her innocent smile and gave them both a welcome hug.  
  
With the sun high in the air, it looked down onto the summoner and her gaurdians. Yuna was still in shock from the birthday surprise she received and felt as if something was missing. Everyone was looking at her waiting for a word, when the brown haired girl spotted someone hiding underneath a small sand cliff. Covered with a gray blanket and his blue feet sticking out, Yuna went up to Yenke who didn't come out to surprise her. "Yenke, It's me Yuna, I'm already here!" Yuna told him.  
  
"Yenke is not here, Yenke is over there," he responded from under the blanket and pointed in a random direction. Apparently, he was just trying to really hide himself well. Yuna quickly snatched the blanket off his head and Yenke saw that she was really there.  
  
"A little off cue, Yenke."  
  
"Yenke has bad timing."  
  
Yuna just smiled at him and noticed the statue of Valefor also hid someone behind it as well. It seemed as if Valefor had grown huge hairy clawed feet and gained wait, but it was obvious that Biran didn't join to surprise her either. Yuna smirked when she got an reaction thinking about the kind of parties the Ronso's held on Mt. Gagazet.  
  
She laughed, "Ok Biran, I'm already here!"  
  
Biran's two dark eyes peeked out from behind the statue with a vigilant stare. Braska's daughter quickly grabbed Biran's hands to come out to give him and Yenke a hug for an auspicious welcome. Just by that experience she remembered it was only Kimahri who experienced what a surprise party was.  
  
Lost by her memories, she reminisced about her seventh birthday. The staff with a gold head and a long blue rod was something very valuable she had received that day. Even though her decision to become a summoner was morbid and upsetting, Kimahri had given it to her as a present showing he believed in her. He was the one who encouraged her to complete and achieve the pilgrimage just as great like her father did.  
  
Her flashback ended as everyone congregated for a talk with Yuna. The temperature was perfect and the seagulls were gliding above the beach with huge clouds permitting sunlight to shine through. Happy to see that mostly everyone was there she wondered if her blonde boyfriend came.  
  
"Yuna!!! Happy Birthday!" someone yelled out from the sea. Everyone heard it and turned towards the ocean, upon seeing the non-other then excited Tidus who was swimming to the shore. He found that the sea would be the best place to hide. Swimming along the smooth waves, he stood up to walk across the mushy sand. All eyes were on him and he blinked to see everyone while swiping off some water on his face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Yuna!" he yelled from his spot on the shore. He was smiling gleefully, but then noticed he got a reaction he didn't expect. Dumbfounded and confused, he saw that everyone didn't say a word and Yuna was blushing like mad. Speechless, Yuna wasn't looking at Tidus's eyes, but starting at his body.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" he asked the whole group not moving an inch from where they were.  
  
"Uh." Lulu didn't find the word to say and next to her was Wakka wide eyed and staring like everyone else was.  
  
"Hey, you think that huge thing can ever be real?" Rikku jokingly asked, but Kimahri slightly elbowed her to shut up.  
  
Auron just immediately looked away and shook his head. Yenke who was really not in the mood for this was shocked and put his hands over his eyes.  
  
"AHHH! You raped my virgin eyes!" The blue Ronso roared with Biran in wide mouth horror.  
  
Tidus's eyes traveled down and instantly noticed his lower part wasn't covered.  
  
"Oh sh-!" he began and turned back to the sea, but Yuna saw a blue and black swimming trunks with the Zanarkand Abes symbol laying on the beach washed up the shore.  
  
"Tidus.is this yours?" She stammered as she was looking at his naked rear butt. Tidus turned around, grabbed them out of her hands, and ran at high speed into the shack. Tidus immediately put it on while his face was turning crimson red like Ifrit's fire. Finished, making sure he was covered, he took in big breath of beach air, and hesitated while separating the colored curtains and stepping out of the shack. He put on his wide smile and saw Yuna beginning to end her blushing. The others were still in shock, but had gone to do their own business. Quickly Tidus ran up to hug Yuna.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" he yelled.  
  
"Tidus! I'm so glad you-"  
  
Unfinished with her sentence, it was if everything went into slow motion when the star blitzball player instantly tackled her harder then ever. She was pushed down to the ground and Tidus didn't notice what he did. Spitting sand out of her mouth, Yuna wanted her boyfriend to get off of her before oxygen supply ran out.  
  
"Yuna! It's your birthday!" reminding her as if she didn't know. Triumphantly, he couldn't help but hug who he loved. Lulu was already rolling her eyes and Auron with his strong arms picked up Tidus from Yuna who was coughing.  
  
"A loyal Gaurdian shouldn't do that to summoner," Auron advised him.  
  
"No.No.Tidus it's ok, I know your happy for me," the gentle and polite Yuna comforted him. She stood up and nodded at Auron for a thank you.  
  
"Tidus, I heard, did you do this for me?"  
  
"Yes I did," without any doubt in his mind. She felt teary eyed from that answer and wrapped her arms around him placing a soft and sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"Thank you." She lovingly told him while looking deep into his eyes. He looked into her soul and they stood there embracing each other for a couple of seconds. Soon, Tidus turned his attention to everyone to inform them about the special events he planned.  
  
"Wakka brought the blitzballs for the blitzball match we will have soon, so everyone let's party!" He told them with an exciting vibe after everyone understood the announcement. Spiran music played in the background by a sphere recorded by Tidus from Luca. Kimahri was talking to his brothers explaining what a surprise party was, Auron held a conversation with Yuna, and Tidus was watching Lulu and Wakka argue over how the black mage dressed. Munching on snacks and eating fruit by the table was Rikku who soon spotted a familiar someone coming into the beach area.  
  
("Brother!!!") She yelled in Al Bhed at the Mohawk and tattooed teenager in overalls. He was coming in late because he and some other Al Bhed were rebuilding home.  
  
"Rikku (where is Yuna?)" Brother was asking when he showed Rikku the present in his hand.  
  
("Over there!") His quirky sister was telling him.  
  
He walked over to the summoner when Tidus was announcing the blitzball match would be starting soon.  
  
"Everyone! Listen, all of us will be in this game, and whichever team wins gets a big prize." Tidus yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my god thank you for the reviews! Oh I hope to receive some more. Next up! Will Auron wear a pair of swimming trunks Tidus loaned him? Who will win the blitzball match?  
  
Personal Thank You's  
  
Yunie: Thank you for reviewing! I like it that you think my story's cute. I'm happy you found out how I potrayed Tidus.  
  
ZellFire18: Hey keep laughing. I'm trying to write parts in the story I hope you'll find funny. Thanks!  
  
Silver Wolf: LOL! Oh my god! Your're funny for almost falling off your chair. I didn't think someone would find it that funny. Hey I hope you'll read more of my story.  
  
Pyscho Girl: I assume your name is Sam, from what I see in your profile, forgive me if I'm wrong. Thank you for pointing out mistakes for me. That's cool you find the first chapter great. Thank you very much!  
  
Mumba: Hey cool you live in Austrailia? That's awesome. Don't worry, I'm planning on making more chapters and I'm hoping you'll like them. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Ultimate God of Destruction: And last but not the least, Brian thank you very much for reading my story. Lol. I thought you would find it a "random thought". I'll review your stories too and thank you so much for being first to review it. Talk to you another time. 


	3. Sexylicious!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X and freaken wish I did.  
  
/ Parenthesis means someone is thinking. /  
  
Ok guys chapter three is up! I added personal thank you's to those who reviewed for me. Guys if you have any ideas I'm open to them and I won't ignore them. If you have any other couples or insanity in mind, I'm right here. I'm sorry for the delay but I promised I would bring it to you so  
  
"Let's get the party started!"  
  
Takes out a party item and blows into it making a Fffeeeeeeeuuuuuwwwwwwwwww sound * (Ok well how am I suppose to know how it sounds?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's the prize?" the ever so calm Auron asked. His dark brown, gray, streaked hair blew with the wind when he leaned against a palm tree.  
  
"Oh it's something really cool," Tidus informed the legendary guardian. He smirked, which gave everyone an awkward feeling of what he was planning to give the winner.  
  
"Well it's going to be boys against girls!" Tidus's high pitched voice told them sharply.  
  
"What ya say?! But there are only three girls and seven boys!" Wakka asked countering his decision.  
  
"Oh.. hm I know! Yuna can have her aeon during the game and maybe brother can help be the referee!"  
  
"Ya, but still that only makes it four against six now," Lulu was getting irritated by his poor math abilities and crossed her hands in front of her chest. By her actions it pushed her huge front to show more cleavage, and, without Lulu's knowledge of knowing, the men were staring at it. Wakka was grinning and underneath the sunglasses Auron's eyes were having a hard time not to look.  
  
"I should also say I'm not swimming" Auron's rough, deep voice mumbled.  
  
"Naw?! Yes, you are Auron!," Tidus's cheesy smile and pearl white teeth radiated, "I'll lend you a pair of my trunks just like I said!"  
  
Auron grumbled, and mumbled some words that Tidus didn't quite hear (which was a good thing cause it was about him anyways.) During Tidus's little conversation with Auron, Yuna was welcoming Brother who erected his arm out to her with a purple gift bag in his hands.  
  
"For me? Thank you!" Yuna took it while Brother looked at Rikku to tell her something. Brother was saying their foreign language as Yuna stared at the both of them. Rikku was nodding her head and she was saying, "uh huh".  
  
"Brother wanted me to tell you that he's been trying to learn English over the past couple of weeks and would like to try to talk to you." Rikku happily said along with Brother who looked at Yuna behind those dark goggles of his.  
  
"He would like to express his words of Happy Birthday." Rikku signaled Brother. He put his closed fist up to his mouth so that he could clear his throat.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He was trying to say and was shouting as if Yuna and Rikku could be deaf. Yuna looked at him confused. Rikku lifted up one her eyebrow and stared at him with a "Oh geez" look on her face. What he really said was,  
  
"Why dit yu kic my dog!"  
  
"Um. he still needs practice," Rikku told her summoner cousin. Yuna just smiled and gave him a reassuring face.  
  
(Did I say it right, Rikku?") Brother asked her and she responded he was doing ok, but still needed practice.  
  
(Can I say something else? I want to tell Yuna how Home is doing.")  
  
(Um, sure you can try.) Rikku responded.  
  
He started again by clearing his throat and tried to say, "Home is doing just fine, our dad is getting supplies from other Al Bhed living near the Moonflow. They are handling and supporting our crew by giving us a place to rest there. Rin is letting us sleep in his travel agencies and all the Al Bhed are trying to work so that we can earn money for Home."  
  
What he really said was, "Last night I got seizures by sleeping underneath Rikku's chocobo who decided to almost take a huge dump on me. Home is doing terrible because our Dad asked the circus to come in and live with us. And Rin is asking me if I could feed you."  
  
Yuna just giggled at the answer and told Rikku that he would learn it in the end. Brother just kinda blushed knowing he translated his sentences all wrong.  
  
"Come on guys! The game is just starting!" Tidus jumped and yelled out to Yuna and her cousins. Everyone was heading out to the shore, except Auron who was standing where he was. Auron shook his head and looked at the sky wishing he could turn around. "Tidus, if I may say I do not wish to swim."  
  
"Auron..pleassseeee! I mean didn't you, my dad, and Lord Braska ever have a fun blitzball game once in a while?"  
  
/Birthday parties consisted of drinking and going to nice bars on Lord Braska's birthday. We showed him what fun was like especially the time when he made a fool of himself in an Al Bhed Strip Club. Hm I wonder if I still have a sphere of that./ Auron reminisced thinking in his head. He opened his mouth to say his answer.  
  
"Not re-"  
  
"Come on!" Cutting him off Tidus pushed Auron towards the shack with a corny look on his face. He shoved him into the room with only a bamboo chair isolated inside. After Auron grunted, Tidus made sure the shack's entry was to be closed for his privacy.  
  
"Ok put that on, it's been waiting ever since I got here." Tidus informed him and pointed to a pair of his own swimming pair on the chair. He left, leaving the guardian mumbling under his breath.  
  
"His pair of swimming trunks better be good.."  
  
Auron turned to see what the pair of trunks looked like, but unfortunately it wasn't what he expected.  
  
His eyes went wide eyed, "It's a speedo."  
  
Uncorking his jug, he took a good sip of his beverage and stood in a staring contest with the piece of clothing.  
  
Back on the shore was the group already heading out towards sea.  
  
"This game is gonna be great!" Tidus thinking as he traveled behind Wakka heading out into the ocean. Everyone swam into the water and beat their arms and legs to the deep part of the sea. Yuna was signaled by Tidus with a thumbs up and soon three transparent colorful balls appeared dancing around her as she summoned the Magus Sisters.  
  
/Tidus is stupid to not realize how powerful aeons are./ Kimahri stared in cold eyes at the young Blitzball star who was trying to practice the Jecht Shot.  
  
"Ok you three, you have to be careful, and take it easy with us. Have fun! You know the rules." Yuna instructed her aeons. Mindy, the bumble bee aeon, curled herself into a ball and Sandy used her like a blitzball and passed her at a high speed to her sister, Cindy, the huge aeon.  
  
Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku were on the right side of the ocean area while the Magus Sisters practiced passing around their sister. Rikku was making spins in the water while Lulu was keeping to herself and had an idea in her head.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh." Lulu goes while staring at Wakka who was doing the Besaid Aurochs signatured move. He started twirling around with the blitzballs in his hand and simultaneously a rapid fire of them were shooting off all over the place like bullets.  
  
"Biran is just as good as Basik Ronso," the brethren Ronso told himself and did a volley shot in the air.  
  
"Yenke's favorite Ronso Fang is Nuvy Ronso.she is fine!!! Whhhoooooo!" Yenke goes with a holla. Kimahri was staring at both of his brothers who were messing around and he just rolled his eyes around with his arms crossed.  
  
"Guys where the heck is Auron?!" Tidus shouted to everyone with the blitzball in arms and felt his old man's friend had ditched on him.  
  
Brother came into the water and approached Tidus who had a question marked face. Brother put his hands into a fist and coughed once.  
  
"Auron is still in the tent and he hasn't come out ever since" Brother informed the cheerful blitzball star in English. But again, there "What?!" look on Tidus's face and he jolted back. What Tidus heard was,  
  
"Auron's taking a crap and he sure is grunting in there."  
  
/I said something wrong again didn't I?/ Brother thought to himself. Tidus let out a low whistle and patted Brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Keep your english on the DL."  
  
Brother confused said, (what?)  
  
".Down low," he goes, "Look I'm gonna check on Auron, to make sure he's ok, he's been gone for a while." Tidus swam out of the water and onto the shore soaking wet. He shook his head letting water droplets fly all over. Approaching the shack, Tidus neared the curtains and was about to ask if Auron was alright but what he heard was,  
  
"grunt!!! Auhhhhhh" Auron's voice echoed through the shack followed by the sounds of Auron bumping against the walls.  
  
/Oh my god, Brother was right, Auron IS taking a crap! Why the heck would he take a crap when there are no bathrooms?! Well.I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go. Crap, don't tell me I have to clean his mess up!/  
  
Tidus was thinking unbelievably and decided to lean his ear to the shack wall to hear what Auron was doing.  
  
"Grunt!," Unknowning to Tidus, what Auron was really doing was trying to put on his pair of speedos. Grinding his teeth together, Auron was pulling on them to let them stay but he was having a tough situation.  
  
"God..dang it! I can do it! Grrrr!" Auron was persuading himself. Tidus heard the remark making his eyes grow wider as he was listening to Auron's cries inside.  
  
"Ugh! Grr! I can DO IT!" Just one last pull, Auron was making to put on the tight pair of speedos. Although when he finally succeeded he lost his balance and fell down landing with a big crash. "Sigh." Auron relieving after the tight speedo was on him compressing his hips.  
  
0_0! Shocked and dismayed (oh and plus disgusted) Tidus just jolted right out of there scared to look back. He ran into the ocean to the others.  
  
After such hard work, Auron grumbled thinking how everyone was going to react to his attire. Mumbling, he departed out of the shack and walked awkwardly to the sea.  
  
Biran, Yenke, and Kimahri were passing around the blitzball at a high speed as Tidus was just arriving with his arms flapping in the water.  
  
"What happened?" Lulu asked the wide eyed blonde teen who stopped in her path and was out of breath.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that I guess Brother was right after all." The goth arched her eyebrow and replied,  
  
"But there are no bathrooms in the shack." Lulu flinched and there grew an uneasy look on her face.  
  
"Ya I probably ha-"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tidus was immediately interrupted when Yenke hollered at a certain someone in dark glasses and tight speedos making an impressive entrance. Auron felt all eyes on him swam slowly towards everyone and pulled on his speedo to keep them from falling.  
  
"Oh my god," Lulu couldn't say anything else and stood silent watching the guardian move towards his place.  
  
Wakka couldn't bear to laugh and tried to hide it by covering his mouth. Yuna was staring at the others trying to let them stop laughing at Auron.  
  
"Sexylicious!" Rikku teased and laughed twirling around. The Magus Sisters behind her stood and stacked on top of each other taking out signs saying, "Nice legs, Auron" indicating his hairy legs.  
  
"Oh shut up," Auron was blushing and self conscious. He swam to his spot and stopped crossing his arms trying to cover himself.  
  
"So, I assume they fit?" Tidus tried to let out a smile to reassure him, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Auron just stood grumbling and Brother came to the center of the blitz area with a ball in his hand. He took a glance at Auron who replied,  
  
"What are you looking at?" Brother laughed then shook his head and taking out a whistle. He put his arms out to indicate for everyone to get ready then blew on the whistle and let loose the blitzball in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey I know I know, I was suppose to make this a blitzball chapter but I was writing a lot already and needed more ideas to put into the blitzball game. I promise you it'll be a good chapter and I thank all of you who reviewed. And to those who reviewed I added a personal thank you on the bottom.  
  
Personal Thank You's  
  
Yunie: Hey buddy I'm glad you reviewed again and I personally have to thank you that you've been supported. Tidus is a hot character and I won't deny that with you. I hope you'll read and review my fanfic again cause it'd be nice to see you again.  
  
Ultimate God of Destruction: Hey Brian, nice to know your back, thanks. I couldn't do it without you. I'm trying to make this story neutral for Tidus where some people will think he's a moron and silly while others still think he's great cause he's doing stuff for Yuna. I hope you'll read more. I'll review your stuff too.  
  
Dark Fire Angel: Lol yes it would be funny to see Auron swim around and Rikku being all "o.k" about it. It's cool you find my story good and I'm hoping others will too. I'll continue until the end.  
  
BoxerDogLuver: Yes laugh with me cause it is funny. Lol jk. That word you used sexylicous gave me an idea to put into the story. Thanks!  
  
DClick: Hey Nice to know you think it's funny and thank for reviewing. I'm still planning on continuing and if you have any ideas to put in, I'll be glad to try to work it out.  
  
Maziko: Thanks for reviewing and I want to let you know that I'm open to those who have ideas in their mind. You can help me if you want and I'll appreciate it. You got any more insane ideas, I'm reading to hear it. And thanks again for reviewing.  
  
SIN (20130028122605@shenfield.library.essex.uk): Ok wow that's a long E- mail address Lol, but anyways thank you so much. Hey thanks cool you live in England I wish I could visit that place someday. I really want to get FF- X2 really badly and it looks good except I don't know about the idea of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine becoming Charlies Angel's. Yuna's necklace of the Zanarkand symbol is cool, but I really liked it when Yuna had her staff and not guns. Well I hope to see you review again, I'd like to see your opinion on your story and see you talk. 


	4. Blitzball Chaos

Ok Chapter 4 is now here! I know it's been long, but it's finally here. Now it's blitzball time! Blitz off! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus and Rikku were giving each other death stares just before the blitzball was shot into the air. Rikku reached high into the sky almost touching it, but then Tidus's hand caught and clutched it like a true Zanarkand blitzball player.  
  
Everybody stood in their places where Yuna and Rikku were the left and right forward while Lulu was the Midfielder. Cindy and Sandy were the left and right defense while their youngest sister, Mindy, was in the goal.  
  
On the guys team, Tidus and Wakka were the left and right forwards while Auron was Midfielder. Kimahri and Yenke were left and right defense while their brother Biran was being the goalie.  
  
Yuna saw Rikku following Tidus who swam across the water and gave her another bright smile trying to impress her.  
  
/Tidus your such an intriguing person/ Yuna thought, /Just don't make any mistakes now/ She innocently smiled back and lip-synched, "Good luck"  
  
Tidus eyed Yuna in her aqua blue string bikini and thought to himself, /Man, Yuna looks so hot!/ Tidus felt the warm feeling arouse in him and almost fumbled the ball. Then he quickly noticed Rikku was trying to speed by and tackle him, so he clutched it in his hand again.  
  
Lulu saw the event between the summoner and blitzball player then came up to Yuna breaking her daydreaming state.  
  
"Concentrate, we don't want the men to think we're just a bunch of girls," Lulu nodded at her which Yuna nodded back. Lulu swam back to the midfield and was ready to beat the blitzball with her own hands.  
  
Tidus hastily then pasted it to Auron who pulled his speedos up from falling off. Auron was having a bit of a hard time then swam straight forward. Thinking he was going to make it, he saw Yuna and Rikku ready in firepower to tackle him.  
  
"Argh!" He yelled because all these overwhelming emotions of getting tackled soon and his butt cleavage showing was intolerable. He gripped his speedos and threw the ball towards Wakka.  
  
"Time to blitz, guys" Wakka replied after receiving the blitzball then swam to the midfield of the girls side where he just evaded Lulu's tackle. Yuna was after Wakka, but he was going faster then her in the water. Cindy and Sandy were at defense and just then rammed into Wakka knocking the breath out of him.  
  
/No were not gonna win, not especially with those aeons there./ Tidus thought to himself, but then perked up just as soon as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Haste!" He recited and cast it on himself. Tidus's body sped in a quick motion and at his rate the water started beating all around him. Cindy had pasted the ball towards Rikku who was already near the other goal. She stopped dead in her tracks right in front of Biran who was getting ready to block inside of the goal.  
  
"Hehe, it's time for the Al Bhed Cannon move" Rikku then put the blitzball on her head and pounded her forehead forward. But then to her surprise, she hit nothing but water.  
  
"Huh Wa-!?" Rikku was dumbfounded, but then like a comet torpedoing through the water Tidus held the blizball in his possession.  
  
"Haha!" Tidus laughed, then passed it to Auron.  
  
"No no! Not me!" Auron yelled at him since he was having a horrible time of moving. He tried to swim and dog paddle, but then something humongous sat right on top of him.  
  
"Oof! My back!" His back cracked and the big blue aeon, Cindy, folded her hands together with a smirk on her face. Just then the blitzball flew out of his hand and Tidus caught it again. He stopped dead in his tracks ready to score a goal.  
  
"Time to get serious" Tidus got ready just as Sandy and Rikku, with mean looks on their faces, were lunging towards him. He hit Sandy in the face with the blitzball then bounced it back to Rikku smashing hers, and kicked it hard straight forward at Mindy in the goal.  
  
Mindy was twirling around playfully thinking no person could get past her sisters, her attention switched to the blitzball was coming right at her. She focused on it and as the ball was drifting and beating the water, she lifted her hand up. Like in slow motion, her wings drifted apart back and forth while her antenna twitched. She shot her hand towards the blitzball in motion and swung it forward to block it.  
  
"Goal!" Brother yelled out towards everyone and Tidus expressed himself with a wide smile after that Jecht shot he made.  
  
"Ya Tidus!" Wakka came up to him then gave him a Hi five. Mindy looked back and forth then put her head down and shook it in shame.  
  
"Hey! What the heck! Tidus used haste!" Rikku pounded her fists.  
  
"Hey, I use strategy in my games" He told Rikku, who replied with "Hmph!"  
  
Lulu then took command of the whole thing and called out for a time out, with Brother sounding the whistle.  
  
"Ok gather around girls," Lulu came into a huddle with them, "look we're not gonna win if it's just all fun, now listen to me."  
  
Kimahri folded his hands and looked at the girls team huddled around then turned to his brothers.  
  
"Brothers should watch out now, Lulu is really good when taken seriously." The young Ronso informed his brothers then saw the black mage tell Brother to start the game again.  
  
"Ok just two minutes and thirty seconds left," Lulu said under her breath.  
  
Brother sounded the whistle and threw the ball in the air just in time for Tidus to catch it once again.  
  
"Haha!" he yelled at Rikku and stuck his tongue out. Rikku pouted and looked at Yuna who nodded at Lulu. The black mage and white mage came to the frontlines then Lulu raised her arms to cast Thundaga on Tidus.  
  
"EEEyyyaaaa!!!" Tidus was shaking and acted like a lightblub. His skull and skeletons glowed and his hair was standing to the edge. Rikku quickly took the blitzball from his hands then swam straight forward to the opposing goal. While Lulu and Yuna skidded to a halting stop then winked at Wakka and the electrified Tidus.  
  
"Hey there!" Yuna said innocently to her blonde man.  
  
"Geezzzeerrrr hii-hii-yyyyaa!!" Tidus tried to talk but was interrupted with a few jolts.  
  
Lulu smiled then kissed her hand then blew into it making a flying kiss straight to Wakka.  
  
"Huh?" Wakka was dumbfounded to see Lulu hitting on him and scratched his head. He was confused and then thought perhaps she was starting to like him after all. On the other side of him, Tidus was smiling since Yuna was sending him messages to see if he was all right.  
  
Both unnoticing behind them, Rikku was swimming happily straight to the goal but was guarded by Auron who put out his hand so that she can swim no further.  
  
"That's as far as you go," he told her then pushed his sunglasses so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"That's what you think Old Man!" Rikku snickered then took out grenades and launched it at him.  
  
"Doi!" Explosions went off everywhere while Auron tried to defend himself. He started coughing because of the smoke and he could not see beyond the thick light explosions. Cuts and bruises started to appear on his body and the grenades made a big hole in his speedo exposing his right and left butt cheek.  
  
"What the heck-?" Auron instantly put his hands on the holes because the speedo showed enough already.  
  
"Hehe," the blonde girl laughed and swam forward but hit something tremendously hard in front of her with a thump.  
  
"Rikku ends right here right now," Kimahri looked down at the midget in front of him then pushed her back with a tackle.  
  
"Ah!" Rikku screamed and the blitzball was once free in the air. In slow motion everyone's eyes eyed the ball which quickly floated down. Kimahri rushed to the scene, but wasn't fast enough to capture it. A woman with black hair and red eyes torpedoed by and captured the ball in her slender pale hands.  
  
"Ya Lulu!" Rikku screamed as she saw Lulu cast Thundaga furies on the opposite team.  
  
"Ahhh!! Whooooaaa!!" Kimahri, Wakka, Biran, Tidus, and Auron screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Barf!!!" Yenke burped and hit his chest with a closed fist.  
  
/Almost there/ Lulu thought to herself and swam pasted a beaten up Auron.  
  
"I.need.my jug..ah!" Auron feel unconscious.  
  
/No! I'm not gonna let my team loose!" Tidus casted haste on himself once again and swam as hard as he could towards the black mage. Lulu was close to the goal and Biran was confused trying to stay focused.  
  
Tidus strained hard and his adrenaline was sky rocketing where the water around him started to make whirlpools. He reached his hand straight forward towards Lulu who saw him right behind her and swam faster.  
  
/Almost there!" Lulu spiked the ball with her hands and twirled around. The ball ran loose on its own towards the goal. Biran was ready to catch it just as he saw Tidus do the unexpected. Tidus couldn't slow down and with his hand in front of him he unexpectedly caught a piece of string from Lulu's bikini that would unravel into exposure.  
  
Her bikini slowly drifted down to the bottom of the blitz stadium and everyone stood frozen in their place with their eyes set on a woman's front. Biran was in a shock that the blitzball hit him in the face and Rikku with Yuna turned to look the other way.  
  
Yenke put his hand over his eyes again then yelled, "You raped my virgin eyes! AGAIN!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Lulu shrieked and turned into a strawberry red after she looked down to see her front exposed to everyone. She quickly folded her hands on her chest and stared vengefully at the young blitzball player who would get his face rearranged in a matter of seconds.  
  
Tidus blushed madly too and stood there unmoved with sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
"Um.oops?" Tidus said in a small high pitched voice.  
  
Lulu eyes changed into a deep crimson red and within a second she charged at him in a fury.  
  
"ULTIMA!!!" She yelled and raised one of her hands into the air.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Tidus swam like a gefilte fish with his hands whirling around him. Huge bombardments of non-elemental explosions came after him followed by a vengeful woman in a bikini.  
  
"You're life will be over in a second!" Lulu screamed after them.  
  
Everyone stood in silence and watched Lulu chase Tidus onto the shore.  
  
"My.I never knew my birthday could be so interesting." Yuna softly said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you once again for reading this, and I know it's been realllllyyy long since I haven't updated for a couple of months. I thought of this recently and I haven't really looked it over, so I'm sorry if you don't understand some parts. I will add the thank you's soon enough, and I'll try to get the next chapter in. Until then, thank you for readers for your support. 


End file.
